


[盾冬]暗戀那件小事

by hojane3



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojane3/pseuds/hojane3
Summary: 新年快樂~盾冬大法好!!!其實我也不知道自己在寫什麼XDD梗很萌,但是我沒能力寫好(O





	[盾冬]暗戀那件小事

**Author's Note:**

> 新年快樂~盾冬大法好!!!  
> 其實我也不知道自己在寫什麼XDD  
> 梗很萌,但是我沒能力寫好(O

　　其實，史蒂夫默默暗戀自己最好的朋友已經很久了。

　　久到他都想不起來是從什麼時候開始。

　　這裡說的很久，是指距離史蒂夫打了血清變成超級士兵的很久以前，當他還是一個連蝴蝶吹一口氣都能跌倒的豆芽菜時期，他就已經對巴奇的笑容深深著迷。起初史蒂夫以為自己會注意巴奇挽起袖子露出的結實手臂是因為他很羨慕，羨慕大他一歲的巴奇擁有健康強壯的身體。但是當史蒂夫開始注意巴奇不時露出的鎖骨與下巴的俏皮線條時，史蒂夫很快就知道不是這麼一回事。

　　畢竟有漂亮鎖骨和迷人下巴的男人又不止巴奇一個，但是史蒂夫對那些男性露出的部份一丁點兒興趣也沒有；史蒂夫打從心底意識到，在他眼中再也沒有人的笑容能比巴奇好看時，他已經無法停止對巴奇的戀慕之情。

　　好吧好吧，其實史蒂夫完全記得自己十三歲就愛上巴奇。

　　但是又如何？

　　那時的史蒂夫身體虛弱，對旁人來說不值一提的小感冒都能讓他併發肺炎，更不要提他的脊椎側彎、氣喘、色盲、弱視等等等等多如牛毛的病痛史。就算明白巴奇從來不覺得史蒂夫的這些疾病會是負擔，不過出於就算現在史蒂夫仍舊抱持這種想法的白癡理由，史蒂夫從來沒有對巴奇提過這件事。

　　不是說史蒂夫不怕巴奇拒絕他，可是史蒂夫更怕巴奇回應他。

　　他的身體太弱，隨時都有可能會死，考慮到巴奇看似放蕩不羈、骨子裡其實仍舊是作風老派的專情男人。巴奇若是答應史蒂夫，遲早巴奇就得承受史蒂夫突如其來死亡。這不是史蒂夫在杞人憂天，那個時代的生活條件實在太差，醫學還沒有現代一半進步，就算有錢也治不好的疾病並不罕見。仔細回想起來，史蒂夫能夠活到二十五歲遇見厄斯金博士，除了他足夠幸運，當然還有巴奇的細心照顧。

　　所以史蒂夫什麼都沒說，就算他隱約感覺到巴奇用同樣的眼神注視他，他還是固執地將這份情感埋藏心底。

　　後來史蒂夫身強體壯還參軍則是不能說，史蒂夫不止一次想像等他們回到布魯克林，史蒂夫一定會告訴巴奇。雖然戰況時好時壞，史蒂夫也從來沒有放棄過這個夢想。他感覺巴奇知道他的想法，當他們偶爾對上雙眼時，巴奇的眼神總是那麼柔和溫暖。

　　彷彿在巴奇眼中的史蒂夫無論是豆芽菜還是超級士兵都一樣，他看見的永遠都是史蒂夫．羅傑斯，除此之外，再沒有別的了。

　　可是他們沒有回布魯克林──至少在步入二十世紀之前都沒有。

　　總之，時間帶走了許多東西，史蒂夫不需要一一細數自己失去什麼，只要巴奇還在他身邊，他實在也沒什麼好抱怨了。

　　只不過，多年前沒有實現的那個夢想，不知怎地，越來越難說出口。

　　尤其在經歷這麼多事之後，史蒂夫十分珍惜和巴奇在一起渡過的每分每秒，仔細用雙眼收藏巴奇每一個微笑；光是巴奇望向他的眼神依舊柔和溫暖，史蒂夫就心滿意足、不敢奢求再多了。

　　所以，是的，史蒂夫依舊暗戀著他最要好的朋友多年，沒有讓任何人知道。

　　……應該沒有人知道才對。

　　因為史蒂夫從來沒有告訴任何人。

　　可是，不知道為什麼，娜塔莎就是知道了。

　　娜塔莎沒有在巴奇面前多說一字半句── _十分感激_ ──不過面對史蒂夫，她說的雖然也不多，但是足夠讓史蒂夫羞紅了臉。

　　「你應該約他出去。」娜塔莎在一次任務結束後，狀似不經意地隨口一提。「你們認識那麼久，難道他不值得一個約會嗎？」

　　謝天謝地，那是一個簡單的兩人任務，而且史蒂夫看著她拿下隱藏式耳機，確定關機後才開口。

　　「我不知道妳在說什麼。」史蒂夫匆忙關掉自己的耳機，打算來個抵死不認，雖然他的兩頰已經燙得像烤熟的蝦子。

　　「哼，你就裝吧，看你有幾個七十歲可以蹉跎。」娜塔莎輕飄飄丟下這一句就走開了。

　　史蒂夫很想說：「嚴格來說，扣掉近七十年時間我都在冰裡，我應該只能算是三十歲。」不過他選擇了閉緊嘴巴不反駁。倒不是說史蒂夫怕娜塔莎，她是真正的朋友，在史蒂夫需要時，隨時伸出援手也不眨一下眼睛的那種朋友。不過那不妨礙史蒂夫再次確定，前任間諜真是一種可怕的生物。

　　接著，山姆也發現了。

　　史蒂夫完全摸不著頭緒。他什麼也沒做，只是一如以往把多數時間拿來和巴奇待在一起。他當然也會和山姆、娜塔莎或克林特談天說笑，可是巴奇在場的時候，史蒂夫很難控制自己不要像一隻搖著尾巴的小狗狗一樣繞著巴奇打轉。

　　幸虧山姆一直是所有人之中── _巴奇除外_ ──最體貼最委婉的那個。

　　山姆非常有技巧地表達他明白『我知道你暗戀你最好的朋友那件小事』，他甚至不用開口，都能讓史蒂夫感覺到他挺支持這件 **小事** 。

　　史蒂夫知道他們的口風都挺嚴實，所以當克林特與汪達接連發現這件事時，他除了在心裡揍自己幾拳也無話可說了。按照這種情勢，接下來被東尼、布魯斯、甚至索爾和全部人知道大概也是遲早的事。

　　對於巴奇始終沒察覺或者說不想正視這件事，史蒂夫倒也不意外。

　　偶爾的偶爾，他懷疑過過去那些關於巴奇的部份來自他過度渴望的幻想。

　　他們分開的這些時間，要是巴奇不再抱持那些想法── _或者從來沒有那些想法_ ──史蒂夫完全可以理解。更英俊漂亮、更風趣迷人，而且還沒有史蒂夫的頑固與不知死活的人比比偕是。光是他們家附近的星巴克店員── _男女都有_ ──抄在巴奇杯子上的不同號碼都快超過一打了。

　　雖然巴奇堅持有一半的號碼都是那些人想要他轉交給史蒂夫。

　　不過史蒂夫知道巴奇會這麼說只是因為他太謙虛，巴奇向來如此。

　　仔細想來，史蒂夫唯一的優勢只有童年玩伴這個身分。就像巴奇瞭解史蒂夫，史蒂夫同樣瞭解巴奇每一個眼神、每一個動作。史蒂夫會注意到巴奇在下雨天、下雪時總是不經意般動了動左臂的小動作就像呼吸一樣容易。

　　血清讓他和巴奇變成肌肉痠痛只要半天就能消除的作弊鬼── _連瘀青都留不到第三天_ ──可是那又不代表他們感覺不到疼痛，哪怕巴奇從來不說，史蒂夫也知道氣溫與濕度的變化對巴奇來說有什麼不同。

　　雖然血清效果和定期的身體數據檢查顯示巴奇不可能為左臂失去已久的部份感到疼痛，但是史蒂夫不會看錯巴奇一閃而逝的蹙眉。

　　然後，一出生就是行動派的史蒂夫．羅傑斯偷偷摸摸在網路上搜索了關於減輕舊傷疼痛的方法。他按著網路教學獨自摸索學習，既然巴奇沒打算給任何人知道，史蒂夫也不想讓巴奇覺得自己是專程為他去學。

　　他只是靜悄悄地，為每一個晴天感到開心。

　　但是無論如何，有晴天就會有雨天，缺水可不是什麼好事。

　　一個再平常不過的雨天，在午後從零星雨點漸漸成為潑盆大雨。

　　那時史蒂夫和巴奇正開著電視隨意聊天，他們都不怎麼認真看，一左一右半斜靠在沙發椅背談論生活瑣事。和巴奇聊天總是特別愉快，巴奇的每個動作、嘴角微微翹起的弧度，沒有一刻不吸引史蒂夫。要不是巴奇左肩不由自主般、輕輕扭了一下，史蒂夫都沒留意到窗外的雨勢大得驚人。

　　史蒂夫朝巴奇比了一個手勢打住對話內容，在巴奇疑惑的注視下走進浴室。不一會兒，他拿出一盆熱水與一條毛巾放在沙發前的矮桌，用指尖試過溫度才擰起毛巾，捲起巴奇藏在左邊袖子底下那一處佈滿深紅色疤痕的皮膚輕輕按壓。

　　巴奇就算感到驚訝，也只有一瞬間，訝異的表情變成一個微笑。他支起一條腿、手肘頂在膝蓋上方，掌心托住下巴，歪著腦袋看向史蒂夫隔著毛巾的手指反覆在他肩膀上移動。

　　「其實，它並不是疼痛。」灰藍色的大眼睛對上史蒂夫存疑的目光，巴奇切切實實笑了起來，「真的，史蒂夫，這是我的肩膀，對於它有什麼感覺，我相信我還是很有發言權的。」

　　「它讓你不舒服，我看見了。好幾次。」史蒂夫固執地將變溫的毛巾再過一次水，重覆相同的動作，擰乾，然後覆蓋在巴奇左肩。「你沒有必要什麼事都獨自面對。」

　　「哇～聽看看，這番話出自一個喜歡單獨在後巷被揍進垃圾堆的傢伙。」巴奇低沉的笑聲一如既往，就算帶了一絲嘲諷，也是出自於他對史蒂夫的喜愛之情。「羅傑斯，我真為你感到驕傲。」

　　「那不一樣。」史蒂夫乾巴巴地道。沒有人喜歡被暗自愛慕多年的對象看見自己被揍成一攤爛泥，沒有人。但是史蒂夫很清楚自己不會告訴巴奇，所以他說了事實的另外一部份。「如果我想為理念發聲，那麼我就得自己來。我不能在有你陪伴時才敢挺身而出悍衛它。」

　　「你這傢伙要是願意把這份勇氣拿出來和女孩約會，搞不好早就有兩三個漂亮孩子繞在我腳邊喊巴奇叔叔了。」巴奇不無遺憾地說。

　　史蒂夫按住毛巾的手指稍做停頓，皺了皺眉思考一下指出：「你也沒有和女孩約會，你還是很受歡迎。」

　　「那是因為他們不知道我是什麼樣的人。」巴奇搖搖頭，放下支起的那條腿，本來輕鬆的神色帶了幾分無奈。「就算不考慮那些操蛋的夢有時還能讓我嚇得尿褲子──也得考慮到沒有幾個人能在睡夢中應付突如其來的攻擊。」巴奇抖了抖肩膀，別開史蒂夫的手，再次強調：「它其實都不怎麼疼，我只是偶爾以為它還在。」

　　史蒂夫和巴奇都知道這是怎麼一回事，他們好幾次加入山姆現在依舊會時不時過去主持的談話會，理論上來說，他們也算是退役軍人。雖然他們參與談話的部份很少，但是那些強敢堅定的人們和他們一樣熱愛國家、一樣為了悍衛自由犠牲奉獻。

　　有些人會感覺自己失去的一部份持續疼痛，哪怕是巴奇身懷血清也改變不了這件事發生在他身上。

　　「你是好人。」史蒂夫放下毛巾，移動位子坐在矮桌邊緣，膝蓋併攏在巴奇叉開的雙腿之間，因為這樣他才能握住巴奇的雙手。「從以前到現在都是。」感覺巴奇雙手用相同力道慢慢回握，史蒂夫真想永遠不放開這雙手。

　　巴奇挑了下眉，歪著腦袋笑道：「羅傑斯夫人要是看見你坐在桌緣，會為你不知何時丟失的禮儀落淚的。」

　　「她知道我總有不得不這麼做的時候。」史蒂夫不以為意地聳肩。

　　「就為了握住我的手？哇噢～真是動聽的情話，小史蒂薇，真可惜我不會因此就向你求婚的。」

　　巴奇眨了眨眼，溫柔又開懷的笑容令史蒂夫心跳加速，他盯著巴奇紅潤的嘴唇移不開視線。史蒂夫一直想吻他，從八十幾年前，他還是一個生活在布魯克林的十六歲少年時，他就停不了這個念頭。

　　或許他可以爭取這個權利。史蒂夫告訴自己。他沒有辦法什麼都不做，乾坐在那裡幻想願望可能實現的一天。他只需要緩緩往前、縮短彼此的距離──如果巴奇不願意，至少可以結束這份持續已久、令他手足無措又可笑的期盼。

　　史蒂夫顯而易見地吞了一口唾沫，心跳聲在耳內隆隆作響，他鼓起勇氣直視巴奇清澈、倒映著他的身影的灰藍色眼睛，雙唇不由自主顫抖著：「巴奇，我──」

　　「史蒂夫。」巴奇沉著穩重地截斷史蒂夫想說的話，他的神情如常，彷彿像在陳述一件再清楚不過的小事，「你不必這麼做，不需要如此。」

　　「我不明白。」史蒂夫迷惑的望著巴奇，同時，他感覺到滿腔的勇氣正如潮水般悄然退去。

　　巴奇露出一抹苦笑，抽出雙手放在腿上。

　　「就像以前你希望我有其他選擇，所以什麼都沒說，我也希望你得到最好的。現在你擁有更多選擇，不必因為我從以前就死纏爛打、神魂顛倒地跟在你屁股後頭，所以你覺得自己有義務跟我在一起。你不需要這麼做。」

　　「什麼？」史蒂夫愣了愣，「什麼？」他實在太驚訝，只能像一條張口吐泡的金魚一樣重覆這句話。

　　「你知道我的意思。」巴奇聳了聳肩膀，一臉無辜地望著史蒂夫，「星巴克拿到的號碼真的有一半是給你的，你應該不會介意我把年齡不符、生活習慣有問題的號碼先過濾掉吧？」

　　史蒂夫簡直被氣笑了。

　　只有巴奇，只有巴奇能讓史蒂夫在氣得說不出話的時候，同樣開心的說不出話。

　　巴奇愛史蒂夫，如同史蒂夫愛巴奇。

　　他們兩個都是傻瓜，傻得說不出口，傻得無法放棄只能默默祈禱對方找到更好的人。

　　史蒂夫倏地起身，在巴奇的注視下彎腰伸出雙手緩緩搭住沙發椅背，將巴奇籠罩在他的雙臂之間。史蒂夫在這件事上難得的強勢，讓巴奇不安地縮了縮肩膀。好像這樣就能把一個六尺高的強壯男人變小，最好小得誰都看不見一樣可愛。

　　「巴奇，我不需要星巴克杯子上的號碼，也不需要什麼更好更合適的對象。」史蒂夫靠在巴奇耳際悄聲說，「我喜歡什麼、想要什麼，我從來沒有忘記。我想要的那個人早就出現了，他有褐色的頭髮、灰藍色的眼睛，他的笑容從我十二歲開始，一直是我生命中最明亮的光芒──如果，我是說如果，如果我想約他出去，你覺得他會答應嗎？」

　　史蒂夫知道自己雙頰發燙，但是他必須說出口。他不想也不能再和巴奇擦身而過。娜塔莎說的沒錯，他和他已經錯過了七十年；他可不想有那麼一天早晨，巴奇突然清醒過來意識到史蒂夫是一個魯莽又頑固、完全不值得的白癡，從成打的星巴克杯子上挑一個順眼的號碼打過去就來不及了。

　　仔細想想，其實史蒂夫又不是非星巴克的咖啡不可。就算依現代人的物價來看，星巴克也貴得令人皺眉，還有在杯身留下號碼的陋習，他和巴奇根本不應該再踏進星巴克半步。

　　「……我都不知道你還有這樣一個人。」巴奇的雙眼緩緩泛起愉悅光芒，嘴角勾勒出一抹熟悉的壞笑。「一個約會對象？」

　　「渾球，你知道我說的是誰。」史蒂夫紅透了臉，但是他才不會在這裡退縮。

　　「我不知道啊，畢竟我不是十二歲開始就一直注意自己最好朋友的嘴唇的那個。」巴奇滿意地望著史蒂夫幾乎發紅到胸口的窘迫模樣，「你那時太瘦太矮，我很難對一個比自己妹妹還嬌小的男孩產生不太純潔的想法──至少在你滿十六歲前，我要求自己盡量不要注意你臉上那雙藍眼睛以外的部位。」

　　巴奇揪住史蒂夫的領口，史蒂夫得很小心撐住才不至於撲到巴奇身上。

　　「考慮到我十五歲之後就一直想吻你，我倒是不反對一個約會。」巴奇舔了舔本來就看起來很柔軟嘴唇，覆上一層水光的淺粉色唇瓣像在呼喚史蒂夫給他一個吻。

　　「所以我們有一個約會了？」史蒂夫乾巴巴擠出這句話，他用盡全力才抵抗住馬上親吻巴奇的念頭。

　　巴奇再明顯不過地翻了一個白眼，用上最兇狠── _如果他不是露出了史蒂夫見過最甜蜜的笑容，史蒂夫大概勉強會相信他在威脅他_ ──低沉的語氣咕噥著：「如果你還想要一個約會的話，馬上閉嘴，因為我現在要吻你了。」

　　史蒂夫對此完全沒有意見。

　　畢竟他期待這個吻已經很多年──更不要說他們終於要有一個約會，正式的，可能會附上很多吻和摟摟抱抱那種約會。

　　帶著笑意，史蒂夫吻住巴奇帶著同樣欣喜的笑容。

 

 

fin


End file.
